


PodFic - "He Couldn't Be..." written by Cactusdad

by cactusdad, CinntaxError



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Gabriel, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusdad/pseuds/cactusdad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinntaxError/pseuds/CinntaxError
Summary: Just your typical college!au where Sam Winchester and Gabriel Novak are roommates in college. The two become fast friends until one night, everything comes to a head and changes...





	PodFic - "He Couldn't Be..." written by Cactusdad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cactusdad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusdad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He couldn't be...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747495) by [cactusdad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactusdad/pseuds/cactusdad). 



A PodFic of CactusDad's fic! You can view the original [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7747495)


End file.
